Baluns may accept a differential input and produce a single-ended output. In some cases, power amplifiers may produce a differential output for use with an antenna that may accept single-ended inputs. A balun may be used to convert the signals between the power amplifier and antenna. Baluns and other circuits using differential inductors may be formed on integrated circuits. In some cases, a signal may experience power loss while traversing the differential inductors. Flexible balun solutions that are robust to power loss may be desirable.